Hidden Moments
by Madame Joker
Summary: A series of short and steamy meeting between our beloved characters of Harvest Moon Animal Parade. What could have happened with a chance meeting at the hot springs? A fateful meeting in the mines? A visit to the clinic? A fortune telling getting more... personal? What did you expect when a woman lives on an island with a harem of men? [Taking reader requests for HM Animal Parade]


**A/N: **Hey there its Madame Joker! This is my first time writing and publishing a sex scene. So if it doesn't get your jollies quite as joyful I'm sorry. Please be gentle with me! I'd really like some feedback on this story. Even if your review is just, "Needs more bewb," I don't mind. As I said I am very new to this sort of writing and I have yet to find someone to beta my story. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: A Dangerous Storm**

(Jin and Hikari)

The rain battered down on us within seconds. Jin grabbed my hand and quickly ran through the town and up to the clinic door. He pounded on the solid wood for a good minute and yelled but his voice was drowned out by the thunder. "JIN." I yelled as loudly as I could over the howling wind. I gestured down to the bridge to signal we should try to make it back to my ranch. I knew my animals were safe and barricaded in their respective shelters but no one in town would be able to hear us and let us inside the safety of a sturdy building. Jin shook his head and half dragged me up the steps from his clinic. We quickly crossed a small bridge connecting the clinic and the top of the Inn before he went to the empty house above. Fishing a key from his coat he struggled to unlock the door. Once he twisted the knob the door flew open and the wind knocked us both inside. We struggled on the soaked wooden floor to stand. With both of our efforts we shoved the door closed, Jin using his heavier frame to give it the final push.

Exhausted I sank to the floor, my arms throbbing with the exertion of fighting the elements. Jin quickly threw his soaked coat onto the floor in the corner of the room before making his way over to a small stove. He fiddled with the switch a bit before giving up. In this kind of storm it was no surprise the power was out. That did nothing to help me though. I was soaked to the bone and then some and I quickly started shivering. Jin didn't notice until I huddled my legs to my chest, trying to keep my teeth from chattering. "Hikari?" he asked with concern before making his way back to me and lifting my head. "Talk to me." He said while looking at me with those unreadable eyes. Damn this man, always so composed. "I'm… I'm soaked." I chattered out my body starting to shake harder. He tilted my head up to peer at my face in the darkness. The lighting flashing through the windows reflected in his glasses. He quickly put a hand to my forehead and checked my pulse. "You have a high fever. Stand up." He ordered. I pushed my legs outward and moved to stand, stumbling in the process and Jin barely catching me in time. "S-sorry." I mumbled. He quickly picked me up princess style in his arms and my head spun from the sudden movement.

He set me down by the woodstove and he began hunting through drawers. After fishing around he set some matches on the counter before setting work to some chairs on the other side of the small house. I heard the harsh snapping of wood before seeing him gather bits of broken chair in his arms and shove them into the stove. After several more minutes of struggling and using bits of spare paper and matches he got the fire going. The flames quickly grew and I scooted closer, holding my hands out to absorb some of the warmth. It did little to help as my teeth couldn't stop chattering. Jin got to his knees in front of me and grabbed my blouse. I felt him working at the buttons before he got impatient and ripped my blouse open. I yelped and scuttled back from him, holding the broken folds of my blouse to cover myself. "W-what do you t-think your d-doing?!" I screamed. Jin remained very calm and only his voice betrayed his impatience. "You need to take those damp clothes off. Lose them or die of a fever. I don't have any medicine otherwise." He said.

Blushing furiously I nodded and moved to slip my arms out of the blouse. His near black eyes watched me patiently before I turned my back to him. "Mind looking away?" I muttered. I heard him snort but he quickly turned his back to me. I glared at the back of his head before slipping my Capri pants and work boots off. I heard the rustling of clothes as I finished and turned in time to see the arch of Jin's back as he bent to pull his legs out of his pants. His rear clad only in a pair of solid black boxers. Turning my head a whole one-eighty within half a second I felt more blood rush to my cheeks. My vision went black for a moment and after a second Jin was at my side. He glanced at my undershirt. "I-I'm keeping _some _sort of clothing on me even if you say not to." I grumbled, my voice a bit more steady. He shrugged while scooping me up in his arms and walking me closer to the fire. I grabbed his shoulder when I felt him lower me. The strength of his arms holding me certain and I made a point not to look directly at his chest. He pressed another hand to my forehead. Were his hands always so big? "You're burning up." With that he went to the closet and pulled out several blankets and sheets. Bringing them back he draped one around me and made a makeshift bed out of the rest. "Lie down with your front to the fire. Tell me if you feel any change in your condition until you fall asleep." I glanced at the un-tidy pile of blankets and wadded up sheets that served as pillows. "No bed?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't live here." With that he walked across the room and sat in the corner, a good distance from the fire and more importantly to him between us. Frowning, I slowly lowered myself to the bed. I gathered the blankets around me and huddled in a tight ball, scooting as close to the warmth of the wood stove as I dared. I couldn't sleep much and every so often Jin would get up to throw more broken furniture into the stove. I closed my eyes when he walked by, acutely aware of his near naked body. On his third pass he bent down beside me. The wood planks of the floor groaning slightly under his weight. He pressed a cool hand to my forehead and muttered something about still being warm. Just as I'd thought he'd move back to his corner of solitude he brushed my damp hair from my face. His fingertips stroking down my cheek in a gentle caress. I suppressed my urge to shiver at the strange tender touch. Jin was only ever cold and aloof with me, despite my months working at the clinic and efforts to crack his armor. The sound of footsteps and he was gone, the coolness of his touch gone from my face and I felt a strange sense of loss.

This was definitely a problem. A huge problem. I ran my fingers through my hair. I'd untied the wet mess in an effort to let it dry. Hikari lied not even ten feet from me in a mess of blankets and sheets. After ordering her to remove her clothes I hadn't expected such… a sharp reaction. Don't get me wrong now, I'm a full functioning male in my prime, who wouldn't with a little motivation eh? But it's… _Hikari. _A girl so full of timidity and kindness I'd never entertained the thought of what she looked like under her sturdy work clothes. The glow of the fire had illuminated a smooth, pale back that led into luscious lower curves. Her body strangely more curvy and soft than one would expect of a woman working a ranch on her own. So clad in nothing but a skimpy piece of cloth and underwear with a flushed face and disheveled hair, _of course _she'd uh… peak my interest. I shook my head and rained in my errant thoughts. She was sick and strictly a friend and employee. No professional such as myself had any business tangling with someone like her. My eyes wandered over to her form, huddled in blankets by the fire. Damn, was it cold in here?

As if reading my thoughts, Hikari rose on one arm, her face not as red as it had been before from the fever. Her cheeks a charming shade of pink she peered at me through the dark. "I know your cold so why don't you come over here?" she asked. I felt my heartbeat accelerate for some odd reason. I shook my head. "I will wait out the storm, I'm fine over here." I assured her. Not convinced she pressed on. "I can see you shivering over there. Now get over here before I drag you by your pretty hair." She snapped. I blinked, Hikari had never been so feisty before. I summed it up to her being disoriented from fever. "It would hardly be appropriate for me to…" my words trailed off. The blanket fell from her shoulder to pool at her hip. The arch of her shoulder and breasts glowing from the firelight. "Don't give me the doctor patient formality lecture. Unless you want to go against your own advice and get sick then come here." She snapped with her brown eyes narrowing in anger. My gaze still riveted on the exposed flesh, I tore my gaze away and stood up. She barely concealed her surprise when I stalked over to her. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of my body in the firelight.

I grinned wolfishly, knowing she was examining me. I caught myself. What the hell was _wrong _with me? _I'm not some foolish teenager looking for the nearest lay!_ I yelled at myself. Hikari scooted over to allow me closer access to the warmth of the stove. I laid down beside her, my back to hers as we lied in tense silence. Only the howling of the storm and occasional flash of lightening making any noise. "I can't sleep with that wind going." I heard her whisper. I sighed lightly to myself, I had other reasons for being awake. "Just think of something else, something trivial to distract you from the storm." Taking my own advice I started naming off various medications to aid allergy symptoms. I felt more than heard her breathing become lighter as she drifted closer to sleep, but before I could count my blessings a crack of thunder split the night outside. The windows raddled with the force of the boom and Hikari yelped in fright. I then felt her arms against my back as she scooted closer, her legs bunched up to press against the back of my own. I sat up a little and peered at her over my shoulder. Her face was scrunched up in fright until after a moment her eyes opened wide, the brown hues reflecting the firelight. "Oh my goddess I'm sorry!" she yelped while attempting to scoot back. I turned to face her with my hand reaching out. I checked her forehead and her fever was nearly gone. My hand drifted down to stroke her cheek. She didn't push my hand away but only watched me like a frightened deer.

Jin ran his hand down the side of my face, the light of the fire making his pale skin glow and throwing the elegant features of his face into sharp relief. I gulped. His eyes weren't unreadable now. They were bright and almost burning with something I didn't dare to name. He cupped my jaw, his hold gentle but firm as he tilted my head up slightly. His eyes met mine for a moment. "Hikari." My name came out a little raspy from his mouth and I felt my body shudder. Jin seemed to notice that and he leaned up farther, the expanse of his bare chest the object of my attention. He wasn't beefy like Owen, but lean with a light muscle tone. I curled my fingers into my palm, wondering what his skin felt like. "I'm about to do something entirely unethical." Jin said, my gaze once again meeting his eyes. "Huh?" I said stupidly. "I hold you entirely responsible for my actions." He continued before his lips slanted over mine. I gasped against his lips but he didn't pressure me. The soft feel of our mouths touching sent my head in a whirl. I felt his teeth press slightly on my lower lip, he was waiting to see what I'd do. Slowly, tentatively, I kissed him back. His grip on my jaw became more firm as he angled my head to his liking, his lips pressing firmly against mine till the tip of his tongue ran across my upper lip. Gasping into his mouth, the hot slide of his tongue met mine as he took my mouth in a far hotter kiss. He broke away for a moment, allowing me to catch my breath, before kissing me again. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth, lightly grazing my own before moving back.

He was inviting me to return the kiss as deeply as him. I thought about what was happening for a split second. What was going on right now? The Jin who was usually to distant was making out with me as we lied nearly naked on the floor by ourselves in the dark. When he came to his senses later would he be outraged? Shrug it off? Or perhaps… I squeaked when he bit a little too hard on my lip to bring my attention back to him. Oh to hell with it. I bit down on his own lip just as sharply, causing him to rear back but my mouth followed him. I arched up from the floor, leaning forward on one hand as my tongue slid into his mouth and slowly explored. I felt my blood pounding and my body shaking with excitement. I was kissing Jin and I wasn't about to stop there. I placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscled strength of it before sliding my hand down to rest over his heartbeat. It beat unsteadily under my palm and I smiled against his lips. Jin moved his hand to the back of my head, lifting my face up to better meet his. He kissed the breath out of me before breaking away. I gasped for breath, a blush across my cheeks as I was sure he was about to end what had barely begun.

"Sit up." He ordered, not giving me a choice as he pulled me to my knees and we kneeled in front of each other. A little scared, I shuddered when his hand left my cheek to rest at my shoulder. He fingered the strap of white undershirt before sliding it off my shoulder. I let out a shuddering breath and he stopped, meeting my gaze and waiting to see if I'd stop him. I blinked before pressing my lips to his again, another tangle of our mouths till he slipped both straps free. I broke away for a moment to struggle with the undershirt and then the clasp of my bra, he waited with impressive calm before the garment loosened and I held it to my front. Jin's eyes didn't leave my nearly exposed chest as he waited oh so quietly. My eyes drifted to the fist he made at his side, forcing himself to keep his hands off me. I smiled at him, a new wickedness in my thoughts before I slowly slid the cups of my bra lower. Feeling bolder than ever before, I teased him a bit more before a growl escaped his lips and he ripped the garment from my hands. Caught off guard I moved to cover myself and all bravado gone. "Don't." he said gently, catching my arms and moving them to the side. He gazed at me, fixated and without blinking for several moments. I waited, where would we go from here?

I clenched my jaw hard as I took in the sight of her, the little vixen teasing me to the point of madness. No one ever teased me and Hikari was the first. I was surprised by her playful nature, given the insanity of the situation. I'd waited for her to push me away, to shy into the blankets and ask that we forget what just happened. Instead the blasted woman stripped what clothes she had remaining and waited for me. I stared at her breasts. I'd already noticed her generous bosom when we met without any interest, but now seeing her bare before me clicked something in my lust filled brain. I reached a hand up and gently rubbed a thumb over a tight pink nipple. Her breath caught and I repeated the action and earned a little sound of distress from her. I bent my head and cupped her generous flesh before placing my lips on her. Hikari arched into my mouth the next instant, her hands fisting in my hair as her breath turned into excited little pants. I gently bit her and rolled the nub between my teeth before giving the same attention to her other breast. When she tugged hard on my hair I moved my mouth to meet her lips. The hot slide of her tongue across mine setting fire to my already heated skin.

This was madness, crazy, and stupid. What was I doing throwing myself at Jin? Why was I letting him touch me so intimately and why hadn't he pushed me away? Where was the Jin so always in control? So calm and collected as he peered over his silver glasses at anyone with those unreadable eyes? I stared into those same eyes and I could read them now. A vicious hunger in them that matched my body's rising need. That Jin wasn't here right now. Marveling at the idea I placed both my hands on his chest and felt him up a bit. The strength of his back, the lightly muscled core of his stomach till my trailing hand stopped. I didn't know if I was that bold. Jin seemed to have the same intentions because I felt his hands slide down my sides to grab my hips. I dug my nails into his arm as I grabbed it, wondering what he'd do. He broke this kiss again and caught his breath.

"Tell me to stop." He growled, almost a plea. I cocked my head to the side. "Why?" I asked. "Just… give me a reason not to." He replied, his jaw clenching till white lines appeared in the corner of his lips. It was fascinating watching the play of emotion on his face, the hunger in his eyes thrilling because I knew it was for _me. _"Do you want to stop?" I asked quietly. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "I…" I interrupted him. "Because I don't want you to." I said. The words hung in the air for about four seconds before he let out a ragged breath and kissed me again while pushing me down. I fell a little hard to the floor and let out a grunt. He muttered an apology under his breath before hooking his fingers in my underwear and affectively ripping them off. "Hey I'm going to need those for…!" I gasped when I felt his fingertips brush my inner thigh I looked down to see he was staring at my lower body intently and my face flushed a bright crimson. His fingers passed by again, closer to my sex this time and I struggled for breath.

"I can see how excited you are." He said, meeting my gaze with an evil glint in his eyes. I looked away, the man was wickedly evil in bed I was beginning to learn. I felt him cup me in the next instant, the feel of his strong lightly callused hand pressing against the most intimate part of me sending fire running through my veins. His finger touched me gently for a moment in slow circling motions and my breathing picked up. I clenched my legs around his arm in a desperate attempt to get away and make sure he didn't stop. When he continued the movements only faster I wriggled on the blankets, looking anywhere but the dark eyes I knew were watching me. Just as I felt the pressure build and my body close to snapping I bent up and shoved him back. His hand left me as I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. I was about to say something smart when the evidence of his arousal pressed against my center. The cloth of his boxers barely holding him back. "Your evil." I growled out before kissing him again.

He kissed me back and placed a hand on my hip to slide it to my butt and grab a good amount of flesh in his hand. I grabbed his hand and placed it back on my hip. "It's my turn so don't get so grabby." A husky chuckle escaped his lips but he followed along, clearly interested at what I would do. I slowly trailed my hands up his chest from where they rested at the base of his stomach, the pads of my fingers lingering over his skin before I leaned down over him. My breasts grazed his chest and the feel of my nipples grazing his skin excited me. I kissed him slowly, languorously as I took my fill. I noticed he tasted of his favorite tea and a slightly salty taste of his own. Jin lifted his hands to trail down my sides and cup my hips. I pressed myself against him and he let of a groan. I rubbed against his arousal slowly, a demand in my body that I knew would soon need attention. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I didn't know the next time if ever I'd have this opportunity, but I was going to get my fill of this man before the night ended. I moved my lips to his neck, lightly sucking on a spot to leave a mark before grazing my teeth over his skin.

"That's enough." He growled out before sitting up and bringing me with him. I sat in his lap and my legs dangled on either side of him. Smiling, I ran my fingers down his stomach before grazing his erection. Jin hissed out a breath and I repeated the action. He quickly pulled away from me and stood, stepping out of his boxers and sending the garment across the room. When he turned I didn't look away. His arousal stood proudly away from his body, surprising in its size compared to past experiences. I gulped. "Jin it's… been a while since I've done anything." I whispered. His brown eyes lost some of the hunger and he kneeled beside me. The heat of his body so close to mine it was all I could do not to jump him then and there. "How long?" he asked gently. My gaze wandered from his eyes to his shoulder. "Almost two years." I muttered. "Are you taking your pills?" he asked suddenly. My head snapped up, how could I have been so stupid not to think of this before? He knew because I picked up my prescription from the clinic every month. "Yes I take them regularly." He sighed in relief before kissing me again, this time slower and more calmly.

"I don't know what's going on in my head Hikari." I told her when pulling away from her kiss swollen lips, the sweet taste of her mouth an addiction. "But this is the last chance you get. I'm going to push you down on this floor within the next instant if you let me. I'm going to enter you and not stop until I'm satisfied, you know that right?" Hikari's eyes widened at my blunt words before a smile turned the corner of her mouth. "I've needed a good tussle anyway." She said before reaching between us and grabbing me in her small hand. I clenched my teeth as her fingers worked themselves down my length, alternately squeezing and stroking until she drove me to the edge. With a growl I shoved her down on the blankets and kissed her until she was panting. I nudged her legs apart with a knee and she quickly complied with my demand. I settled between her legs and her soft thighs squeezed around my hips. I grabbed one of her legs to angle her body closer to mine before I placed the tip against her center. She wiggled in anticipation before quickly realizing I wasn't moving. Her head snapped up, brown eyes glowing with frustration. "Problem?" Hikari asked. I glared at her and rubbed against her slick center as punishment. Her eyes closed for a moment before they opened again. "Do that again." She breathed out. I did and her legs clenched around me, her body pressing closer to mine in silent demand. Her arms hooked underneath my own as she lifted herself off the floor and pressed against me. I braced on both arms to take her weight before entering her. I'd intended to be slow, gentle, but Hikari had other ideas. Giving an impatient grunt she crossed her legs around my back and pushed against me. One hard thrust and she impaled herself, a hiss escaping her body as I knew she was in pain.

It took all my willpower not to move as I let her body adjust, Hikari whimpered a bit before her eyes met mine again. "I'm ok now." She said in a husky whisper. To prove it she began rubbing insistently against me in female demand. I pressed her down to the floor and grabbed her hip in one hand before pulling out. Hikari opened her mouth to protest before I slid back in, her inner walls clenching tightly around me. "Oh." She let out and I almost laughed before moving again and again. She quickly matched my pace and our breathing became erratic. My sweat soaked skin pressed against her as her lips grazed my face and neck. Even with the howling storm outside I could hear Hikari's cries of pleasure. Her nails dragging across my skin and the sharp edge of her small teeth on my lip.

Oh it was a tussle alright and a good one at that. My view was perfect too. Jin's dark eyes were heavy lidded with desire and his long hair framed his elegant face. This man probably had no idea how beautiful he was. On that thought I reared up to bite at his lip, earning a growl from him when I didn't keep my lips on his. I was too busy tasting the slightly salty skin of his throat, enjoying the feel of his body against mine. Jin hooked an arm under my back and hauled me up. I sat on his lap and slightly above him. Gasping at the change when he altered his thrusts I had trouble matching his pace. He moved harder, faster, all the while watching my face. My cheeks were burning, my skin so hot I couldn't stand it. He dipped his head to take my breast into his mouth, his other hand firmly on my hip as his movements didn't slow one bit. I cried out when he bit down, tugging at his long hair. My eyes widened when I felt something building within me, insistent and overwhelming. Jin sensed the change and he placed both hands on my hips and lifted me with each thrust, his length sliding in and out in a rapid sensual movement that had my head spinning.

It was getting hard to think and let alone breath, the damn man gave me only a second when his lips were on mine again, his tongue moving across mine and claiming my mouth. Suddenly a sharp pleasure speared through me, my back arching and I was on the edge. Jin slipped one skilled hand between us and pinched the swollen bud of my sex and my orgasm hit me like a car. My cry was swallowed by his lips when after two, three more thrusts I felt him follow me. A slick heat filled me inside and I gasped at the sensation and clung to him, hiding my face in his shoulder. He shuddered against me and I felt his hands slide up my back to caress my shoulders. My whole body felt swollen and hot and sated. All I wanted to do now was curl up in a ball and sleep…

I opened my eyes. What had I just done? I was carelessly draped over Jin. My almost friend and employer. I'd touched him and tasted him without any thought to the consequences. What was I doing jumping into the arms of a man I still had trouble telling if he hated me or not? My mind flashed back to just a few moments ago. Jin's steady brown eyes as he watched me with each movement. The certainty in his hands as he moved me how he liked. The heated thoughts caused me to involuntarily clench my body and I gasped when Jin ground against me in response. He turned his lips to my ear, his husky words sending a tremor through my body. "I'm not done with you." Oh Goddess. I couldn't have imagined even an hour ago that things would end up with way. Jin snaked his hand between our still joined bodies and stroked me gently. I hissed out a breath and bit my arm to keep from crying out. He stopped, the pad of his finger motionless. "Are you already sore?" he asked with concern. I shook my head. "No I just…" I leaned back to meet his eyes and my next words evaporated like mist. His eyes, those damn unreadable eyes, were crystal clear in this one moment. I could see his desire, his battle within himself to go steady. My hands trailed down the taught lines of his chest, his body tense in a way that excited me.

This was my doing. Jin the aloof town doctor was all hot and bothered by me, and what else could I do but enjoy it? I braced my hands on his shoulders and lifted myself. Jin moved as if to separate us and I quickly lowered my body again, his length sliding back home and a hiss escaped through his teeth. I flashed him a wicked smile before moving again, clenching internal muscles around him with each movement. I felt him quickly harden inside me and Jin, being no passive player, cupped my hips in his hands and lifted me slightly. "Hey what are you…!" He angled my body back a bit before pulling me back down and slamming into me. Jin already filled and stretched me but after repeating the action I felt him slip in that final bit. Joined at the hilt he began to lift me up and repeat his thrusts, alternately lowering and raising me. A little peeved at him for taking my fun and driving me insane I pushed at his chest till he fell backward, taking me with him as he pulled me forward. Bracing my knees on either side to adjust my position I looked down at him. From this spot I had a perfect view of his face, his long hair fanned around him in a way the begged to be touched.

I did just that and leaned down, our chests touching as I kissed him and ran my fingers through his hair. It was thick and soft like warm silk. Jin broke our kiss to trail his lips down the column of my throat, biting down and leaving a mark over my pulse. He licked the small hurt before quickly kissing me again. "Move." He ordered. Smiling at him I leaned back up and reclaimed my position. Bracing my hands on the strong core of his stomach I raised up off him and shuddered.

Hikari was full of surprises. I'd expected either an outraged our coy female after our first coupling. Instead she wanted to jump into round two and have it her way. I was more than happy to let her do the work this time. I'd gotten the insistent need out of my head for a moment, my thoughts a little clearer. I watched her from my back, my hands on her hips keeping her steady as she rode me. Her brown eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed red. From exertion and a shyness I knew to be part of her nature both. Her steady movements became more insistent, knowing she was close I pulled my legs up behind her to brace on my feet. Ignoring her grunt of protest when I changed my grip on her hips. As she moved back down I thrust upward, causing a pleasured moan to escape her lips that had my blood pumping faster. Panting, crying out, Hikari rode me a bit longer before slamming down and tightening around me. Her body tensed up as her orgasm shot through her and her silent cry parted her lips. Not yet sated I sat up and met her lips. Her mind still hazy as I claimed her mouth. She bounced against me a bit more in a futile attempt to make the pleasure last before I moved a few more times and my own pleasure hit me. Hikari tightened around me as I spilled into her, the walls of her sex clenching and squeezing till she was sure she'd gotten every bit of pleasure I had left to offer.

I bent back down to the blankets and brought her with me. Our bodies still joined and I groaned as she still held my sated flesh within her. Her breathing slowly relaxed and I pulled away from her, the slick heat gone and she whimpered a bit before resettling in my arms. Hikari moved closer to me and curled her hands into my chest, her legs tucked against mine. She raised her head and kissed the inside of my shoulder. Trailing her lips down my collar bone to the base of my throat. I marveled at the gentle touch of her lips as she kissed the edge of my jaw then lightly against my mouth. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal large brown hues. I didn't know what I saw there, just a very tender warmth. I gulped and didn't say anything. I suddenly felt dishonest and my gaze left hers as I laid my head against my wadded sheet of a pillow. Hikari scooted closer to me and snuggled her face into my neck. Slowly, a little confused, I reached an arm up and wrapped it around her, my other hand moving under my head. She shivered slightly and I brought her closer, my hand spreading across her back and caressing the smooth length of it. A trembling sigh escaped her lips and she relaxed completely. Her eyes closing to sleep. "Goodnight Jin." She whispered before trailing off into sleep.

I stared at the top of her head, her body so close to mine in sleep. The intimacy was alarming and my now rational brain was exploding with questions. I didn't know what this was. What we were now. I didn't even know how I felt about the woman I just had sex with for Goddess's sake. I watched her sleep a bit longer, exhaustion already tugging at my eyes. Not really knowing why I did it, but not stopping myself, I placed my lips against her forehead before lying back down. I didn't know what compelled me to be tender towards this woman, to touch her, but it was clearly something. I smiled to myself at the emotional puzzle I'd made. Whatever this was, where ever we might go, I'd be sure to find out.

* * *

**A/N: **So well? Eh? EH?! What did you think? Drop me a **review** and let me know! I began this series of one shots based on a poll I had open for several months. With only 2 votes and them tying with each other I just decided to do random pairing that suit me. BUT, if you have a reader request let me know in your review or send me a private message. Thanks for reading!

Madame Joker


End file.
